Our Random Days
by TwiddledSpire
Summary: A random collection of stories from our beloved HiME in either a Canon Universe (CU) or an Alternate Universe (AU) will change and be noted before the beginning of the chapter. Please enjoy! Beware, as pairings will change in some chapters. Minor language, stay out kiddies.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME or anything else HiME related; they belong to Sunrise.

Summary: A random collection of memories from our beloved HiME in either a **Canon Universe** or an **Alternate Universe (AU) **will change and be noted before the beginning of the chapter. Please enjoy!

***Canon Universe!**

* * *

~Our Random Days~

_Via Xephyrek_

Chapter 1: _Christmas Gift_

It had become something of a tradition between them. Every year for Christmas they'd realised that even they had to get _something_ for each other. So both had decided to buy each other the ugliest, tackiest pair of socks they could find. Things like disgusting baubles, polka dots, fluffiness, stripes and most of all – clashing colours were bonus points, or rather, piss-off points.

But Nao had gone one step lower this year.

"_A_ sock? Where's the other? What the hell Nao?!"

Nao pretended to look shocked. "Oh Natsuki, I'm _so_ sorry, it must have fallen out when I was wrapping it up, that's too bad."

But Natsuki soon had her revenge.

"A tampon?!"

Natsuki smirked. "It goes—"

"Natsuki!" Mai shrieked and clapped her hands over Mikoto's ears.

* * *

Author's Note: Admittedly very short but new chapters will differ in length, several of these stories had actually been written a long time ago whenever I felt bored and had taken to typing out random pieces about Mai HiME. Leave a review as they help keep me and other writers motivated and we're more likely to upload a new chapter when we know others are enjoying our stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME or anything else HiME related; they belong to Sunrise.

**A/N: Don't you just hate being the new kid? Making friends is so hard – Not for our HiME though!**

*** Canon Universe!**

~Our Random Days~

_Via Xephyrek_

Chapter 2: _The New Kid_

Mai began to introduce the newbie to her group of friends.

"This is Mikoto Minagi, our hyperactive friend."

"Mai's boobs are mine." Mikoto said looking deadly serious at the new girl. Nao snorted and Natsuki face-palmed.

Realising this could be interpreted in the wrong way, Mai gave an uneasy laugh and said, "Don't mind her; she's just my little sister." Despite them having absolutely no physical traits in common. Right.

"No really, her boobs are min—" Mai clapped a hand over Mikoto's mouth and laughed perhaps a little too enthusiastically. She sounded somewhat demented.

"Moving on we have Chie Harada, our very own gossip queen."

"Yo." Chie gave a salute along with a flirtatious smile. Aoi fumed, puffed her cheeks out and folded her arms. Chie was so not getting laid tonight.

"Aoi Senou, she's—"

"Chie's girlfriend." she snapped.

Chie gave her girlfriend a curious look and Yukino giggled behind her hand at the couple.

"Natsuki Kug—"

"Total butch" muttered Nao.

Mai gave a loud cough and glared daggers at Nao for her disruptive behaviour and unnecessary comment.

"Nao Yuuk—" Mai began.

"Residential slut." Natsuki cut off.

"_Nao Yuuk-!" _Mai began again.

"Residential _slut_." Natsuki insisted.

"Natsuki!" Mai hollered.

"Total butch." stated Nao.

"Nao!" growled Mai.

As Natsuki opened her mouth to retaliate she paused at the look of pure ferocity on Mai's face and wisely chose to close her mouth. Nao smirked at Natsuki.

"Following orders again Kuga? You really are a mutt."

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU! NO NATSUKI—I _SAID_ NO!"

"Are you going to tell her to sit and roll over too?" Nao chirped.

"GO AWAY! THE BOTH OF YOU OR I SWEAR I WILL BURN YOUR LINGERIE COLLECTION NATSUKI!"

Nao roared with laughter at Natsuki's pale, frozen face.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE LAUGHING AT NAO! I'LL DELETE ALL YOUR CONTACTS AND SELL YOUR PHONES! ALL 25 OF THEM!"

Natsuki gave a sly grin at Nao's horrified expression.

They both gave one last glare at the other and stomped off with smoke practically steaming out their ears. They all watched the two go off. Mikoto turned back round to the new kid.

"Mai's boobs are mine."

**A/N: Pfft. I don't quite know what I was thinking when I wrote this, I was just literally typing and one thing led to another…and then this happened. I do love Natsuki and Nao, especially when they're fighting. Leave a review and leave satisfied peeps! Ok that was terrible, just have a good day and watch the roads.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME or anything else HiME related; they belong to Sunrise.

**A/N: This is gonna be fun: Trust me.**

***Canon Universe!**

~Our Random Days~

_Via Xephyrek_

Chapter 3: _Mikoto's Dilemma _

"Nao! Nao! Help me!" Mikoto yelped.

Nao Yuuki looked up from her cell phone to her feline friend. She craned an eyebrow at the girl's hysterical expression. "What's up with you?"

Mikoto ran up to her and whispered, "I'm dying Nao! I'm bleeding! And it won't stop!"

Now Nao was slightly worried, over the past year she and Mikoto had been, what you could say – best friends and if Nao was being honest with herself, her only friend.

"What're you talking about?" Her lime eyes scanned the girl and frowned when she didn't see anything. "If that Kuga-mutt put you up to thi—"

"No Nao! I'm telling the truth!"

"Then where-?" She paused and stared at her friend. No. No way. She couldn't be serious…could she? …She probably could.

Nao sighed and grabbed Mikoto's arm and tugged her to the toilets.

"Nao!"

"Just shut up already and come with me!" Once they were in the toilets Nao checked to see if anyone was there and rummaged around in her bag. She handed a sanitary pad to Mikoto and pointed to the cubicle.

"Use this. Hurry up."

"But…"

"Hurry up already!"

Looking confused Mikoto decided to listen to Nao, she always seemed to know her stuff after all. Rolling her eyes at her naive companion Nao whipped her phone out and began texting while she waited for the cat girl.

When Mikoto finally emerged from the cubicle Nao glanced up from her texting and her jaw practically fell off its hinges and her eyes bugged out.

Mikoto had stuck the pad on her finger.

Nao stared, "Mikoto…it goes on your underwear…" she said weakly.

Mikoto frowned. "Why? My finger's bleeding because I got a paper-cut."

There was a resounding smack in the toilets as Nao face-palmed.

**A/N: Seeing as how I'm a girl and all, my friends and I were talking about that special time every month or so and my friend's reaction to when she first started had me rolling over with laughter so I thought to myself later on…what would Mikoto's reaction be? She didn't even know what a bra was before she met Mai and thus I saw the potential for comedy, and obviously I thought that Nao being with Mikoto rather than Mai would make a change and it'd be nice to see that Mikoto has Nao around for girl-to-girl talks. As always, please leave a review, they make me feel all sunny inside.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME or anything else HiME related; they belong to Sunrise.

**A/N: Mai HiME makes the world go round…and go boom.**

***Alternate Universe!**

~Our Random Days~

_Via Xephyrek_

Chapter 4: _Sexual Tension Anyone?_

It was a Friday, thank god. Mikoto had invited Nao over and as they walked through the door. Nao glared at the girl who was eating ramen and playing a video game. Natsuki felt a disturbance in the force…it told of a bimbo at her door.

She turned round.

"Ew. It's the mutt."

"Ew. It's the slut."

"At least I don't have fleas."

"At least I don't have crabs."

Mai sighed in exasperation. And then grinned at her idea to get them to shut up. "Why do you two always fight? Is it your way of dealing with the sexual tension between you two?"

The reaction was instantaneous.

"EW!"

"LIKE HELL!"

Nao turned to Mai and looked her straight in the eye. "Mai, I can honestly say I wouldn't dream of ever fucking your mutt. Ever."

"And I can honestly say that I wouldn't touch Nao with a ten foot pole. Hell I wouldn't share air with her if I could help it"

But Mai smirked. "Suuure. There's no sexual tension between you two at ALL. Right Mikoto?"

Both girls glared at Mikoto and silently threatened her with their eyes but Mikoto was feeling far braver with Mai there, she knew what she was supposed to say.

"Right Mai."

"Hmph!"

**A/N: …Okay, Okay I like NatNao 'cos I think it's cute, rest assured readers: **_**There WILL be Shiznat on the way! **_**As per usual, please leave a review XD **


	5. Chapter 5

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME or anything else HiME related; they belong to Sunrise.

***Canon Universe…with a twist!**

~Our Random Days~

_Via Xephyrek_

Chapter 5: _Mai Monday_

"Mai!"

"Ah Mikoto-chan, Nao-chan how're you finding High school?" said Chie.

"I still can't believe you two are friends, but it's so cute!" Aoi laughed.

"High school sucks, and that Wang teacher is a pervert who keeps giving Mikoto funny looks." Nao poked in a bored fashion at her bento. She looked up when she felt someone sit next to her and smirked when she realised it was Natsuki. Mai watched the two interact and smiled in exasperation at their antics, while both were similar they were both their own person who constantly clashed with each other and deliberately tried to piss each other off daily. It was rather cute actually.

"Mai?" Wide yellow eyes peered up at her as a chin rested on her breasts. Mai ruffled the dark hair fondly and playfully flicked Mikoto's nose who pouted at her but giggled afterwards.

"I'm fine, Mikoto. Did you get any homework?"

"Hm! From Wang-sensei, Nao says he's a pervert."

The redhead stopped bickering with Natsuki, "You goofball I already said that." And promptly went back to bickering with the brunette who smirked and said, "You're just jealous that Wang wasn't eyeing you up."

"Like you are right now? Natsuki…you hentai…"

"What?! Shut up Nao, as if I'd waste my time looking at you."

"What about that time at the beach then?"

"Huh?"

"You can't hide it, I saw you looking at me." came the coy smirk.

"I was just wondering if you were okay, is that a crime?" Natsuki had gone rather red now and her eye was twitching in annoyance as the others giggled.

"Probably. Someone should take you to the church to confess your sins."

"Oh god no."

"I see what you did there.' smirked Yuuichi and pointed a chopstick at Natsuki who gave a partially reluctant smirk at the blond as everyone laughed.

"It's good to see that you're actually taking school seriously now, Natsuki." Just as Nao was about to taunt Natsuki, Aoi gave a sly look at the redhead, "You too Nao-chan, I used to worry about you all the time last year."

Chie grinned and leaned forward, "Oh? I wonder what both Natsuki-san and Nao-chan were doing both skipping school at the same time…"

Aoi smirked back, "Both arguing like an old couple and teasing each other…"

"Always trying to call each other out on doing perverted things…"

Brown and blue eyes twinkled mischievously as the two girls in question blushed at the implied implication. "Could it be-?"

"No it really couldn't." Nao deadpanned. "I'm not a lesbian like Miss Testosterone here."

"I'm not a lesbian!"

And the arguing started again.

Akane promptly slapped Kazuya on the arm and pouted at the weird (read perverted) look on his face. "Er- no- it wasn't…I wasn't thinking about anything weird Akane-chan!"

"Mou Kazuya-kun!"

"Yuuichi?" said Mai.

"Hai?"

"Stop thinking weird things about my friends."

"I'm not a lesbian dammit!" yelled Natsuki.

"You actually are though."

"Mai, what's a lesbian?"

It was too easy.

Nao grinned, "It's a girl that likes to eat muffins."

Mikoto's eyes lit up, "Oh! Mai, I like muffins!"

"I'm…sure you do Mikoto."

"Hm!"

**A/N: Haha! It really was too easy guys! Mikoto's just too cute. Please leave a review, for the next chapter is the last one I wrote a year ago, so new material should be ready in chapter 8, though I may use stories I've already written for future chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME or anything else HiME related; they belong to Sunrise.

**A/N: Hello future people and welcome to Chapter 6, make sure you get your yuri fluff goggles on! This chapter is not related to the last one, to avoid any confusion. I was just lazy with the chapter title.**

***Alternate Universe!**

~Our Random Days~

_Via Xephyrek_

Chapter 6: _Mai Thursday_

The air was peaceful and quiet in Fuuka Academy on Thursday. It was a silent autumn and the schools forest looked as though it were on fire from the leaves. The still air seemed to be holding its breath in anticipation and the tension was broken when a dark blue Ducati stormed in a secluded, private spot and pulled up.

A slender figure in a black biker suit slipped off the bike, pulled a set of clothes from a compartment and changed into a high school uniform. It was a new year for her with quite a few changes in her social circle.

"Nao!"

The girl looked up at the familiar voice and was relieved it was only Mikoto as she flew out the bushes and threw herself at the redhead.

"Natsuki told me to tell you that Mai told her to ask you to come to karaoke this weekend, and that we're having a sleepover at our room. And Natsuki also told me to say that if you stole her Ducati again you're dead meat."

Nao gave a slightly exasperated smile at her hyperactive friend and rubbed her head fondly.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class? You do know if Mai finds out she won't make you your favourite bento right?"

The brunette pouted. "Hm…I just wanted to make sure you were here and you'll come to karaoke."

Nao shivered. "I'll pass on the singing thanks; I'll consider the sleepover though."

"What about Natsuki?"

"What about her?"

"Well she wants you at the karaoke, she told me to come look for you so you got the message."

Nao rolled her eyes and walked off with Mikoto still hanging on. That girl really needed to learn personal space. She didn't care about the mutt, she was lame and stupid. Mai wasn't that bad, but she was annoyingly self-pitying and annoyingly motherly. In fact, Nao felt slightly annoyed that she liked her fellow redhead. She wondered how Mikoto felt about Mai's new relationship.

As the bell rung, Mai sighed and stretched in relief, completely oblivious to the boys staring open-mouthed at her impressive rack. She shrieked when two fingers poked her sides and jumped round to face Chie who was with Aoi, both of which were smiling mischievously at her.

"It's funny how you're always so surprised when that happens."

"You'd think she'd be used to it by now."

Mai pouted and realised that she was being watched, turning her head she found amber eyes watching her and she smirked when he blushed at being caught.

Yuuichi Tate was one of her many friends in her circle, she had had a crush on him a good two years ago but the feelings had eventually dissolved into a fond, playful relationship. It was understood that Tate or rather – Yuuichi was in a somewhat unofficial relationship with Shiho thanks to Mai herself who was feeling pretty good at being able to make good on her promise to root Shiho and Yuuichi on.

The happy atmosphere of the classroom stopped momentarily when five people entered – before starting up their conversations again and laughing at their untroubled lives.

"Oi, Takeshi – what did you write for the essay?"

"What?! There was an essay due?!"

"What an idiot…"

"No brain whatsoever."

"…What are we going to do now Hiro?"

The boy groaned and rubbed the back of his scruffy neck in thought. He snapped his fingers at his bright idea, turned around and slung an arm over the back of his chair and called to Yukino who was sitting with her friends at the back of the classroom which was cluttered in desks that were pulled together.

"Ano…Kikukawa-san!"

"Um?"

As Yukino turned around to give the boys a brief summary on what the essay was about and what reading material she suggested, the group of friends smiled at the new arrivals.

It was Natsuki, Akane with her boyfriend Kazuya along with Mikoto and Nao, both of which confirmed that Shiho would be joining them later.

"You've got to be kidding me, there's not enough room for us all."

"Maybe if Natsuki moved her fat ass over we'd have enough room for the whole class to sit with us."

Natsuki bristled at the insult and her emeralds blazed in fury which quickly died down after she felt a hand on hers giving a squeeze under the table. Inwardly sighing, she decided to let Nao off, just this once, it was also a known fact in the group that Natsuki and Nao interacted that way as it was their twisted way of showing they cared for each other and were friends.

"How's Haruka-san, Yukino?"

The chestnut haired girl turned around and the sound of boys arguing about stealing ideas could be heard in the background, she poked her glasses and smiled. "She's doing great. So is Shizuru-san, too."

A laugh from the group and Aoi leaned forward grinning, "Can you believe how Haruka must have felt when she found out she was going to the same university as Shizuru-san?"

Natsuki smirked and gave her partner a look. "Completely devastated."

"Well it's to be expected of Haruka-chan." was the reply.

"I meant Shizuru."

There was more laughter. As it happened, the two girls had become good friends during university and Haruka's one-sided rivalry had finally been taken somewhat seriously by Shizuru. The Kyoto-born still teased and got Haruka to do tasks for her occasionally but it was known that their relationship was a lot less bitter and more light hearted as of now.

"When are you seeing Shizuru again, Natsuki?"

Mai answered with a smile at Mikoto who was sitting on her lap, "This weekend, she's coming for the sleepover and she's helping Mikoto with some work."

Hearing a conversation behind her Akane addressed Mikoto by asking if she had chosen a school club. Nao laughed.

"She should try the chess club."

There was a surprised silence and Natsuki glared at Nao for the hidden insult.

"Chess club?"

Mai smirked at her best friend in jest, "You wouldn't believe that Mikoto was a chess champion, she used to play with her grandfather all the time, there's no beating her – as Natsuki learnt."

Said girl huffed and kicked Nao under the table who was snickering.

"Akira was fairly close though—" Mai was interrupted by Nao who groaned suddenly.

"Nao-chan?"

"I've just remembered that blockhead Arika was looking for me."

"Arika?"

"Auburn-haired girl, hangs round with Nina and Erstin-chan, works at Linden Baum with me and Akane-chan." Kazuya stated. This was true; Arika, Erstin, Nina and Irina were the newbies working at the popular diner called Linden Baum where they were well known for their amusing antics – most of which usually ended in Nina being highly embarrassed and yelling at Arika.

"Oh? I know her, her friend won the science convention in Fuuka right? Irina-chan – really talented inventor. "

"Yeah, I heard that Arika accidently ruined some poor kids project by pushing a button she wasn't supposed to touch, the result was disastrous in the room."

Chie and Aoi laughed, they'd been the unofficial official schools press that day and they'd got all the details and spread the news throughout the school, not that they had to because Fumi had given a celebration assembly on the school clubs and teams various victories over other schools and she had told the school that while they had won the science convention an 'unfortunate accident had happened due to a student accidently blowing up the room'. Poor Arika had had to clean the room up and was given detention at school as well as having to deal with vengeful contenders chasing her in the streets even to this day.

"At least Irina-chan won."

"True."

"I don't think I've ever seen Takumi and Akira laugh so hard before."

"How're they doing?"

"They're great, Takumi is helping Akira with her artwork and Akira is helping him with his photography."

"Young love, eh."

Everyone's eyes quickly roamed over their friends. Pretty much all of them were in a relationship with someone.

"So who have we got?"

"We've got prince charming and the princess."

"Akane and Kazuya."

"Yup –oh stop blushing already, you've been going out for ages!"

"Me and you."

"You and me." A tender smile between Chie and Aoi was shared before they carried on.

"Oneechan and Imouto-san."

"H-hey!" Yuuchi protested.

"Takumi and Akira—"

"They're not going out, though."

"They will soon, I guarantee they'll be together by Christmas."

"Let's have a bet, then."

"Akane-chan, Kazuya-kun, what do you think?" said Chie.

The couple flustered for a moment. Kazuya shared a look with his girlfriend in a silent question if it was alright to bet like this on someone. Akane gave a wary look to Mai who was tickling a laughing Mikoto. The redhead was fiercely protective of her little brother after all.

"Is it really alright to be betting on your little brother like this?"

Mai's violet eyes twinkled in pure impish, mischief. "I'm guessing it will be on New Year 's Day, during the countdown."

"How cliché." Aoi laughed.

Chie began writing the dates and times of the guesses from everyone down on a bit of paper. Just as they were going to start up a new conversion, the bell rung and everyone in the class groaned – even the teacher, a new teacher called Sergay Wang, he blushed and quickly coughed into his hand at his outward display of disdain when everyone stared.

The friends said their goodbyes, pushed back their desks back to their respective places and Mai leaned over to whisper something into Natsuki's ear. The brunette smiled at her as though sharing a secret joke and took her keys back from Nao who was pulling Mikoto away from Mai. Akane, Kazuya and Natsuki walked back to their classrooms together.

Later that day Mai opened the door to let Natsuki and Nao in despite them not being right outside the door, anyone with ears would be able to hear them bickering down the dorm doors.

"…Dangerous…What…happen then?"

"None of…business…lesbian…"

"Shut up!"

"Well don't get involved!"

"When you steal my bike – it concerns me too, Yuuki!"

"Learn to put your keys in a safer place then, Kuga!"

"Mai, Natsuki and Nao are here." said Mikoto.

"I know, get their coats for me?"

"Hm!"

As the two stepped into the room they were barely aware of their coats being shrugged off them as they threw off their shoes and scarves while still continuing the escalating argument. Sparks flew between their green eyes as they stared each other down and bared their teeth; Natsuki snatched the remote up and proceeded to change the channel without taking her eyes off the redhead. Nao slapped the remote from Natsuki and grabbed it. Positively fuming the brunette tried to grab the remote but Nao held it above her head and they began wrestling for it, soon the remote was thrown across the room completely forgotten as the two continued their fighting. Nao rolled on top of Natsuki and unintentionally poked her side; there was an awkward silence as Natsuki squealed.

"Ara…Natsuki, I didn't know you were ticklish, and here I thought we were best friends."

"As if." was the reply and the dark haired girl shoved Nao off her onto the floor and blushed when Nao gave her a rather inappropriate view of her skirt. Nao brushed it off and pointed at Natsuki with a triumphant grin.

"Hentai!"

"N-No, it wasn't my fault – it was an accident!"

The redhead turned round to the two in the kitchen serving the food, "Are you two hearing this? Help me out, Mai."

"Natsuki-chan stop being a pervert." came the nonchalant reply.

Natsuki just grumbled about unreliable friends and sat down at the table with Nao and Mikoto. Mai walked over with several bowls of ramen balanced in her arms and set them down expertly then switched over to the news.

After a quick update on the news, the girls frowned. "Honestly…," said Mai as she leant back, "can you believe that? Two-thirds of women getting groped on public trains…"

"Gross." said Mikoto.

"Still mugging men, Yuuki?"

"That's confidential."

"Old habits die hard I suppose." Mai gave a cute grin.

"You could be a superhero, Nao!" said the cat girl.

"A super slut…" Natsuki mumbled. Mai gave her best friend a slap on the arm and told her to behave herself.

"Taking orders again, Kuga? You really are mutt."

"Don't." Stern violet eyes gave emeralds a sharp look before Natsuki could get a word out.

"Let's watch a movie!" Mikoto moved over to Nao and cuddled her leaving everyone else rather surprised. Bottle green eyes flashed for a moment at the affectionate gesture between them and Mai - in rare moment, moved close to Natsuki and rested her head on her shoulder. _'What's up with that? Mikoto never leaves Mai alone in company.'_ She paused in her thoughts to look at the redhead on her shoulder and found lilac eyes gazing innocently up at her, she looked as though she felt extremely relaxed in her cuddling and Natsuki felt a sudden pang of affection sweep through her for her friend. They were both unaware that a pair of lime eyes watched them fondly with a half-hearted exasperated smile. '_You two…'_

She looked down at the girl settled in her arms and she realised that Mikoto was probably her best friend, with Mai and Natsuki second.

After the movie, a light hearted comedy – Mai, without lifting her head looked at her guests and roommate. Mikoto had thrown her arms round Nao whose face was buried in her neck, both purring in their sleep and Mai found herself strangely reminded of a pair of cats and had a passing thought that both of the girls represented the separate personalities of a cat. Mikoto was innocent and carefree, a cute kitten with no troubles in her little world, and Nao was the street-wise, hardened cat who could be as devious and mischievous as she could be sultry and seductive. They were such an unlikely pair of friends and extremely close to each other, it was strange, but cute.

Her thoughts were then interrupted when something nuzzled her own neck and she smiled when she realised what it was. It was Natsuki's cold nose rubbing against her warm neck, she watched her wake up and those sleepy green eyes peered tiredly out at her.

"Mai? What time is it?" Natsuki's husky voice rumbled.

Mai's hand brushed against the other girls hip and murmured quietly, "Twelve o'clock," before leaning up to brush her lips against the pouting ones. Taking a quick glance out the corner of her eye to the sleeping girls, Natsuki leaned into it and slid a hand behind Mai's head and cradled it as it deepened. Both felt a peace and calmness in the embrace and just as Mai was about to deepen it again, Natsuki pulled away to mumble, "I'd better get going."

Their heads touched together and Mai pecked the brunette again slowly and stared into her eyes, giving a small pout of their own. "Stay."

"Mai…"

"Please? It's been ages since you slept here. Nao can stay too in the other bed, so you don't have to walk her home."

"What about tomorrow? We don't have spare clothes…"

"You can borrow mine."

There was a pause as Natsuki blushed and Mai playfully smirked.

"M-Mai!"

"…"

"…"

"Stay~" Mai sung quietly.

A sigh. "Mai…"

"Stay~" Mai sung a little more firmly as her eyes twinkled in happiness and she smiled.

"_Mai."_

"Stay~" the redhead sung a little louder as she laughed and Natsuki smirked back. Mai gave her girlfriend an Eskimo kiss and giggled as Natsuki blushed and looked rather embarrassed.

"Please?" she gave her best pout.

Natsuki felt an odd twist at the bottom of her stomach from the way Mai was looking at her. "I-It's not like we're not going to see each other tomorrow."

"Well, I wanted to cuddle tonight."

A sigh from one in resignation and a grin from another in triumph.

"Okay, help me get those two into bed first."

It didn't take long, after a few choice pokes and commands the girls shuffled into bed then curled into each other. Mai and Natsuki got into their own bed and the busty girl drew the other into her arms then giggled girlishly when the other intertwined their limbs.

"You're such a softie."

"Hm…"

**A/N: WOW. Just wow. What a long chapter. Ok so I guess you guys are surprised at the pairing as I did say I support NatNao, but I also like NatMai too, even though I do believe Mai is 100% straight, I do enjoy something else once in a while. Will I ever write a Shiznat? YES! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's plane – No! It's Shizuru, people! Kind of. Hey guys if you've read my profile then you'll see I changed my pen name because I felt it was too similar to other pen names on . Don't worry, it's the same girl writing for all your HiME needs. Sit back, relax and enjoy :)**

***Canon Universe! **

~Our Random Days~

_Via TwiddledSpire_

Chapter 7: _A Gift From Me To You_

Frowning, the brunette opened the box and jumped when the box yelped.

"Natsuki? What's wrong?"

It was Mai with Mikoto on her back as always. Natsuki shuffled carefully over to the box and slowly lifted the flaps open and then stared open mouthed at the thing at the bottom.

"A puppy!"

And so it was. It looked like a Siberian Husky with bright blue eyes and it sat up looking adorably bemused at the three pairs of eyes staring. There was a ribbon with a small note tied around its neck and Natsuki reached for it – only to be intercepted by a small wet nose sniffing excitedly at her outstretched fingers, liking the smell on them it gave a friendly lick by way of greeting. Natsuki inwardly cooed. She then proceeded to lift the puppy from the box and cradled it with a hand and arm, before she could read the note Mai took it and her eyebrows went up.

"Looks like it's a gift from Shizuru-san. Here ya go."

Mai and Mikoto reached out and petted the dog while Natsuki had to deal with its tail hitting her face as she was reading.

'_To my dearest Natsuki, _

_I hope you are well and are not in any trouble, and I expect that Mai-san is monitoring your mayonnaise intake? I can't stand the thought of letting those cute hips of yours go to waste. I hadn't thought of it until Haruka-chan mentioned it – one day she called me out on the Childs we had and what had happened to them and then I realised that you had lost a precious someone after all – Duran. Natsuki…It is painful to remember those times, sometimes I wonder if it were all a dream…But in any case I know it was my fault that your friend is missing and so – while I know it can never replace him – I hope you can accept and take care of your puppy the same way you loved and took care of Duran._

_Keep safe and write soon_

_Love,_

_Shizuru_

"_Shizuru…"_

"He's so cute, and so smart! Ne, Natsuki – what're you going to call him?"

What indeed? She had already had two dogs named Duran – not counting the stuffed toy she had as a child. Maybe it was time to move on, but the thought of Duran did make her sad – the both of them had died in tragic ways and she missed the companionship the metal dog had given her while chasing Orphans and the memories of riding her bike with him running alongside. He was a good boy…

"Natsuki?"

She felt a warm hand on her face and her mind came back to focus in the real world. Her emeralds met violets and they held the gaze. Natsuki watched as Mai seemed to connect the dots together and looked sadly at Natsuki in sympathy, she had lost her dragon – Kagutsuchi after the Carnival despite being the winner.

"At least you got a new dog; I don't know where anyone could find me a new dragon."

They shared a smile and Natsuki was momentarily surprised when a thumb brushed under her eyes to wipe away the small tears that glistened in them, she hadn't realised she had been crying.

**A/N: Did anyone think how the HiME felt after the Carnival? The loss of having such a powerful companion would've really hurt the characters; they **_**did**_** all form a bond with their Children after all. Farewell Duran! **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Apparently I don't own Mai HiME after all, well I guess I'll just go kill myself now…_NOT!_ Mai HiME is owned by the Shiznat Corporation who are planning to take over the world by Shiznat fluff-rays.

It's true, I swear.

**A/N: Hello fellow earthlings, I present to you: SHIZNAT! Hooray! I figured you guys deserved a treat at last so please enjoy!**

***Canon Universe!**

~Our Random Days~

_Via TwiddledSpire_

Chapter 8: _Gotcha_

It was a particularly boring Tuesday for Shizuru, no university papers to work on, no tea left, and no Natsuki.

…Something had to be done about that.

A good two hours later and she had successfully managed to call Natsuki to meet her at a nearby café for lunch in an hour and had decided to wait a while by watching her usual Japanese prank shows. She hugged a stuffed bear to her chest which Natsuki had won for her in crane game last summer, and thus dubbed it 'Natsu-chan' while watching a magician in an old man costume practically sneeze his head off and catch it in his hands, a waitress behind a snack bar ran off screaming while the other girls fled.

"Ara ara, how cruel…I wonder how Natsuki-chan would react?" She giggled as she imagined the high-pitched squeal and remembered how her Natsuki had screamed when she'd been hitch-hiking.

'_What cute hips she has.'_

"Oi, Shizuru, are you going to order or what?" She was getting annoyed of having a waitress blatantly ogling Shizuru. Why couldn't the damn fan-girl just go away?

"Ah my apologies, Natsuki, I'll have green-tea please."

"R-Right away Miss!" The girl nearly fell over as she hurried away.

"Tch."

Shizuru raised her fine eyebrows at her girlfriend as she put the menu back on the holder. "Natsuki, if you frown all the time, you'll get wrinkles on your cute forehead."

How on earth did she have a cute forehead? Was it even possible to have one? Natsuki was quite sure that Shizuru was a little mad, then again, she'd always been somewhat eccentric. Like that time she had slept over and woke up to find Shizuru ironing her own socks, despite it being summer. Or the fact she kept her socks colour-coordinated, though she was sure that Shizuru had only done that to see her confused face.

"Ne, Natsuki?" Emerald eyes looked up to meet the Ex-Kaichou's in a cautious manner; those red eyes promised mischief and twinkled in an impish way.

"H-Hm?"

"Come here, I've got something to tell you."

"Can't you just say it from where you are?"

Shizuru looked horrified at the thought. "No Natsuki! It's a secret!"

Sighing in defeat she leaned across the table slightly and frowned when Shizuru shook her head.

"What? This is far enough."

"Noo, closer."

Natsuki edged closer, _really _not liking the look in those crimson eyes.

"No, Natsuki, closer—"

"But!—"

"Closer!"

Fuming at her girlfriend's no-doubt stupid game she moved until their faces were barely an inch apart, her own face flaming red in frustration and embarrassment, and tilted her head so that her ear was slightly facing the older girl and waited…

Shizuru leaned in slightly and kissed the brunette on the lips.

_Chu._

"Gotcha."

Trying and failing to not giggle at her positively bright red girlfriend she leaned back in her chair just as the waitress came back with her tea.

"B-Baka! What was the point in that?! You didn't say anything!"

Oh today _was _a good day after all…

**A/N: Hoo boy I've got some bad news. I wrote these chapters to test my writing ability and now that I have a little more confidence I'm going to start writing multi-chapter fanfics…meaning that it is **_**highly **_**unlikely I will be continuing this one. But I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed for showing that I can write silly stories to amuse you. So expect more from me sometime!**

**And I **_**did**_** tell you guys I'd write a ShizNat, I figured it was the least I could do :D**


End file.
